


2009 - An Interactive Adventure

by Elleberquist6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Casual Sex, Developing Friendships, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Manchester City, Multiple Endings, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleberquist6/pseuds/Elleberquist6
Summary: Dan Howell is sure of very few things. He knows that he likes Phil, but not in what way. He knows that Phil will be someone important to him, but not if he will become his lover, boyfriend, or best friend.In the early stages of their friendship as Dan explores these possibilities, he learns the importance of choosing his words carefully. One sentence could change the course of his life -- and Phil's too.(An interactive story where the reader selects dialogue choices at the end of some chapters, which progress to various endings)Written for Phandom Big Bang 2019





	1. CHAPTER ONE: Robot Death Machine

An excerpt from The Aleph by Jorge Luis Borges:  


_"I saw a small iridescent sphere of almost unbearable brilliance. At first I thought it was revolving; then I realised that this movement was an illusion created by the dizzying world it bounded. The Aleph's diameter was probably little more than an inch, but all space was there, actual and undiminished. Each thing (a mirror's face, let us say) was infinite things, since I distinctly saw it from every angle of the universe. _

  
_I saw the teeming sea; I saw daybreak and nightfall; I saw the multitudes of America; I saw a silvery cobweb in the center of a black pyramid; I saw a splintered labyrinth (it was London); I saw, close up, unending eyes watching themselves in me as in a mirror; I saw all the mirrors on earth and none of them reflected me…I saw the circulation of my own dark blood; I saw the coupling of love and the modification of death; I saw the Aleph from every point and angle, and in the Aleph I saw the earth and in the earth the Aleph and in the Aleph the earth; I saw my own face and my own bowels; I saw your face; and I felt dizzy and wept, for my eyes had seen that secret and conjectured object whose name is common to all men but which no man has looked upon -- the unimaginable universe."_

“Uh,” Phil leaned into the camera, his expression blank as he seemed to try to gather his thoughts. There was a pause as he arranged his shaggy black hair, and then his eyes brightened as he jumped to the next topic in his video. “Tarot cards!”

Phil held up a stack of cards and a book, as he started rambling. “My grandma was a psychic woman, and apparently she’s passed the gift onto me.” He leaned into the camera, bringing his vibrant blue eyes into focus. “So, let’s look into my future!” He gestured with his hands as he explained, “I’m going to do the following month, so I’m hoping this month will be good.”

Phil held up a card with a simple pattern of cups on it. “Before this month is the nine of cups reversed!” He picked up the book about the cards, and then started reading, “Before this month I was vain, complacent, oversentimental, and careless. And I neglected my partner.” He covered his mouth as he pouted and made sad puppy eyes at the camera.

Then Phil picked up another card, showing off the design of swords on it. “Currently, the three of swords!” He glanced at the card, looking a bit concerned, and then started reading from the book again. “So, currently I’m entering into a dangerous three-way relationship.” He chuckled and leaned back against his bed, which was covered with a blue-and-green duvet. “Where heartache is inevitable for one participant. Or all! Minor surgery is possible.” He grimaced as he put down the book. “That doesn’t sound good… maybe my wisdom teeth, they’re really hurting at the moment.”

“The future. The knight of wands!” He held up a card showing a knight riding a black horse that was rearing majestically. Then he picked up the book again and read, “So, some guy is going to have a big impact. An energetic warrior! He has a hasty personality and he’s very quick to love or hate.” Phil’s lips pursed as he contemplated this, and then his eyes brightened. “Hmm! Interesting. I’m glad it wasn’t, like, death.”

Phil put down the book. “Um, okay I’m going to go… eat some… crisps?” He laughed. “That’s the first thing that came to my head! No, I’m going to go change the world in ways you could not believe. Bye!”

Phil waved, and the video ended.

Dan stared at the screen of his laptop. His heart was pounding, though he knew that was ridiculous. He didn’t even believe in any of this fortune telling crap, and this thing should be nothing more to him than a fun video of his favorite internet personality being adorable as he played with cards.

Yet despite his eternal skepticism, Dan couldn’t help continuing to stare at his laptop as the words ran through his head, _An energetic warrior!_ Dan had to shrug at that one. He could act energetic, but when given the option he’d rather spend his days lying around, playing video games. Did DDR count as exercise and qualify him as energetic?

_He has a hasty personality and is very quick to love or hate_. Dan swallowed heavily at the memory of those words. Yes…yes, that was him 100%. He had loved Phil from the first time he saw one of his videos. Quick indeed… This completely described him.

_So, some guy is going to have a big impact_. Dan wanted that guy to be him. He wanted to get to know Phil and to be a part of his life. He wanted Phil’s silly talk of psychic powers and predictions to be real because he wanted this prophecy to be about him coming into Phil’s world.

How was he going to do that though? Dan didn’t know how to get into contact with Phil, other than shouting into the voice and hoping that Phil heard his voice. The odds seemed to be stacked impossibly high against him, but if it was meant to happen then it would… and who know… maybe fate really was on his side.

Dan poised his hands over his keyboard. If he was going to shout into the void, the comments section on this video, “Robot Death Machine,” seemed like a good place to start. What was he going to say though? And why was this so hard? He had commented on Phil’s videos so many times before. Usually he had just thanked Phil for making such entertaining videos, told him how relatable he found them, mentioned if Phil had made him laugh, and just tried to be nice and make Phil smile if he read this comment.

Now though, Dan had something else in mind… he just wasn’t sure exactly what direction he should go. Should he say something outlandish to try to get Phil’s attention? Should he say something heartfelt and genuine? Should he try to seem cool and friendly? Should he flirt? He could imagine what words he would write if he went those directions:

_Hi Phil, I hope this isn’t weird to say. Okay, fine, sorry I admit that this is weird to say, but I have to say it. Please don’t think that I’m a weird person who feels connections to people online. But I just had to tell you that I am the guy who talked about when you were reading about the knight of wands. Really, it’s me! I’m the guy who is going to come into your life. Just wait and see!_

Or:

_Hey, Phil. Great video! Tarot cards aren’t something that usually interest me – I don’t believe in this psychic stuff – but you made it entertaining as usual :) Anyway, if this fortune does come true, I just wanted to say that you deserve it. You are kind, clever, and lovely person, and I hope that this guy who comes into your life knows how lucky he is. I mean, if it were me, I know that I would appreciate you and do everything I could to make you happy. Anyway, I hope this upcoming month is great for you!_

Or:

_Phil, this video really affected me. I know you just meant it to be silly and fun, but it got me to thinking… I’ve never felt in control of my destiny. My parents have always told me that they know what my future will be, and it’s never been what I wanted for myself. I don’t know why seeing you tell your fortune (something I don’t believe in) has made me think about this, but I’ve suddenly realized: what if the universe has bigger plans for me, better plans, and all I have to do is take a chance? Anyway, thanks for the inspiration! I feel much more in control of my life for some reason now. I’m also going to change the world :) I think you’re such a cool person._

Or maybe:

_Phil ;) So, you’re on the look-out for an energetic warrior? Just, fyi, I’ve been told I have good stamina. You’re looking super cute in this video. I just wanted to tell you that I’m your biggest fan, you always help pick me up when I’m feeling down, and I’m so grateful for you. I would do anything to repay you for the things you’ve done for me. I really like you._

The comment section below the video was still blank, awaiting his words that he had yet to type. Dan groaned and rested his head on his desk, unsure what to do. He sighed. This was going to be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "interactive" aspect of this story will come into play at the end of the next chapter, where an embedded link in the text will lead to one of the next possible 4 chapters, rather than clicking "next chapter" (the story has 4 possible endings). I will be posting more soon within the week.
> 
> Thank you so much to @danhowellz on tumblr for her amazing job beta-ing this fic and offering invaluable input!  
Also, check back soon for the song that will accompany this fic, which is being written by @phlanetary on tumblr :)
> 
> Please note that the concept of this fic is not to speculate about the events of 2009, and anything that may or may not have happened. It is especially not meant to relate to or draw from Dan's last video -- the concept of this fic was decided long before Dan's video. At its most serious, this fic is meant to show the importance of choosing words carefully in conversations, and the impact those words can have. But really, this story is meant to be fun, so please don't take it too seriously. Thank you!


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Dan Gets Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2009 Phan Timeline was an invaluable resource for the tweets I quote in this chapter (the fic will be less focused on authenticity after this, I just wanted to start out this way before diverting from reality).  
Also, continued thanks to @danhowellz on tumblr for her work as an amazing beta :)

After joining twitter in May and following AmazingPhil, Dan thought that he would never have the courage to reply to his tweets here, where it was much more likely that Phil would see what he wrote. For two weeks, he contented himself with just reading and liking what Phil tweeted, but then Dan opened his phone and saw:  
  
**Phil **@AmazingPhil  
_Story so far. i went out and bought milkshake. i fell in love with the cashier. _  
Plastic bag on a hot oven. Melt  
I HAVE HOT WATER

_IT IS SUNNY!_

“Who the fuck is this cashier?” Dan mumbled as he stared at his phone. He was sitting on his bed, where he had been sitting as he listened to music, but he wasn’t in the mood for that anymore, so he pulled the headphones out of his ears and tossed his iPod across the bed. Dan rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow, but the words, _i fell in love with the cashier_ were burned into the backs of his eyelids. Dan growled and buried his face deeper into his pillow; it was hard to breathe. He knew it was silly to feel jealous, and mostly he was just angry with himself. He felt like he was missing his opportunity because he was too scared to take a chance.

Snarling, he rolled over as black spots swam over his vision. He picked up his phone and refocused his eyes on Phil’s tweet. Impulsively, he sent a reply before he could talk himself out of it:

**Dan **@Dan_Howell

@AmazingPhil _Butterscotch with white Malteasers :p omnomnom_

Phil didn’t reply to that, but Dan was buzzing with excitement anyway. He could do this. He could talk to Phil. And he was going to keep trying until Phil said something in response.

**Phil **@AmazingPhil  
_i watched the cube then ‘p2’. i dreamed someone was chasing me and all the door locks kept breaking. And i ended up being stabbed =(_

**Dan **@Dan_Howell

@AmazingPhil _ what’s p2? And were you stabbed by the cube?? :O_

A few days later, Phil tweeted:

**Phil **@AmazingPhil  
_seeing Drag Me to hell tonight :D_

**Dan **@Dan_Howell

@AmazingPhil _ better go jogging, you need to have a good heart to live through the surprise every 10 seconds :)_

**Phil **@AmazingPhil

@Dan_Howell _i can’t wait :]] (it’s too hot to jog tho, can i just sunbathe plz. i am brave_

It was dark in Dan’s room, just the light of his phone’s screen illuminating the space around him as he stared incomprehensively at the response to his tweet. He was numb with shock and unsure how to feel. Perhaps he should respond right away – was there a social protocol about this? If he waited 2 days would it be too weird to respond then? He didn’t know, but he also didn’t want to rush this and think of a response now when he was tired and might type something weird.

Dan was smiling and he just wanted to enjoy this, so he tucked his phone under his pillow and tried to fall asleep. If this was the only conversation he ever had with Phil, he was going to be grateful that he at least got to speak with him once.

The next morning, Dan found himself staring incomprehensively at his phone again. There was a direct message. It took him a moment to make sense of the words and read:

**Phil: ** _Hey, hope it isn’t weird that i’m DMing you, but didn’t want to post spoilers for the movie. Loved Drag me to Hell!! =] how many gross things splatter on her face!?! Also our cinema was so loud it actually hurt in the jumpy bits >_<_

Dan hastily sent a reply before he could overthink this:

**Dan_:_** _ I know! during the bit where they were summoning the demon the whole room was shaking! Did you then get vomited on with maggots? cause i heard there’s this mexican lady that can help with those sort of things_

Phil responded simply with a “:D”, but Dan wasn’t upset by the abrupt end to the conversation. Phil had also followed him back on Twitter, and the whole thing left Dan with a funny feeling, like an out-of-body experience. In a way, that made sense because Dan had wanted to be a part of Phil’s life and this conversation felt like a step in that direction – if Dan stepped into Phil’s life, would he feel like less a part of his own life?

What was would that feel like anyway? Being in AmazingPhil’s life? Would it be like diving into the depths of the ocean and having his life opened to a vibrant blue world he had never known existed? Would it be like being sucked the whirlwind of a tornado that transported him to a magical land? He couldn’t imagine it.

The thing was as he reread the message, he didn’t feel like he had spoken to AmazingPhil. This was just Phil, a real person, and that fact sent a thrill through him. This was incredible. Dan didn’t want to fuck this up. So, he carefully pondered what response he would send to Phil and his mind spun over the options:

[A.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766137/chapters/49537766)_ I had a dream about you…  
  
_[B.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766137/chapters/49538006) _Thank you for the follow :) my birthday is next week, and I can’t even properly explain how this has made me feel. It’s like everything is turning around for me right now, I’m filled with optimism, and I feel like this is going to be the best year ever, and I have you to thank for this feeling. So, thank you <3_

[C.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766137/chapters/49344740) _Hey, thanks so much for the follow. I hope you’ll want to talk again sometime. I feel like we have a lot in common. I like Muse and you like Muse. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind if I picked your mind about video editing – I’m passionate about learning more editing and I really look up to you :)_

D. _I’m going to make you happy that you followed me ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please DO NOT advance to the chapter the normal way, by clicking "next chapter". Advance to the next chapter by clicking the hyperlink "A", "B", or "C" beside the dialogue option at the end of the chapter (I will be updating "D" later, sorry). Or by selecting your chapter from the title in the drop-down menu, I will be labeling the titles of the chapters for ease of reading. Enjoy!


	3. CHAPTER THREE A: The First DMs

**Dan** ** _:_ ** _ I had a dream about you… _

When his message was marked as read but Phil didn’t respond for a couple days, Dan started to panic. He had apparently ruined everything with one sentence, before it had ever had a chance to start. As the hours ticked by and he stared at his phone with no response from Phil, Dan started to wonder if there was anything he could do to fix this.

Perhaps Phil had never really wanted to have a conversation and that was why he had stopped responding; however, given the timing it seemed more likely that that last line had creeped him out. Dan hated the fact that he had made the man who brought him so much joy feel that way. He couldn’t leave it like that, so he started to think of ways to fix this.

Dan contemplated what message he could send which might fix things:

  1. _Hi, sorry if I weirded you out by saying that. I never meant to do that. You mean so much to me, and I want to bring you nothing but happiness. Phil, if you give me a second chance, I promise I will show you that. I just want to give you back some of the good feelings that you have given me over the years.  
  
_
  2. _Aren’t you a bit curious?_

Dan made his choice and clicked ‘send’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (check back later, I will be linking "1" and "2" to the next chapters)


	4. CHAPTER THREE B: The First DMs

**Dan: ** _ Hey, thanks so much for the follow. I hope you’ll want to talk again sometime. I feel like we  _ _ have a lot in common. I like Muse and you like Muse. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind if I picked your mind about video editing – I’m passionate about learning more editing and I really look up to you <3 _

**Phil: ** _ I don’t like Muse. I LOVE Muse :D What are your favorite albums and songs? _

**Dan: ** _ Black Holes and Revelations of course :) i have probably listened to it once a day since it  _ _ came out. The whole album is brilliant, but Map of the Problematique, Supermassive Black Hole, and Starlight are best imo _

**Phil: ** _ Starlight is the best! I’ve listened to it every day since that album came out, too ^_^ _

**Dan: ** _ I am so psyched for their new album. I have a feeling it will be their best yet _

**Phil: ** _ Oh, Resistance! I was just reading an article about that on NME! _

**Dan: ** _ I saw that article, too. I was trying to guess what the songs are about based on the titles  _ _ XD i can’t wait to see what they’ll do with a 3-part symphony _

**Phil: ** _ See? Are you going to get tickets to any of the tours? _

**Dan: ** _ I wish :( that’s the dream. _

**Phil: ** _ Mine, too _

**Dan: ** _ Maybe we’ll see Muse together someday lol _

**Phil: ** _ Maybe ^_^ That sounds nice  _

_ _

Phil didn’t respond after that, and Dan was trying not to worry that he had gone too far with that last comment. Of course, it must have just felt like a natural stopping point in the conversation, that was all, and Dan focused on this because he didn’t want to regret a second of that conversation.

As he went to bed that night, Dan couldn’t stop smiling. He knew it was silly to feel like that brief DM session was the best moment of his life, but he truly felt like if Phil never wrote him back, then it would still be okay. The conversation was enough, and Dan could be happy with that and maybe the knowledge that Phil might think of him when he listened to Muse.

Yet, he couldn’t keep the thought out of his head… Just this little moment with Phil had felt like the best thing ever. So, what would more time and conversations with him feel like?

  
  


The next day when Dan woke up, he was stunned when he checked his phone and saw that he had received a new message from Phil. Cowardly, he shut his phone before reading it. This felt like something that needed to be approached with a clear head, so he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Only once he was patting his face dry did his head feel clear enough for this momentous task.  Dan returned to his room, determinedly keeping thoughts of worst-case scenarios out of his mind – if he thought that Phil might have sent an angry reply about the comment Dan made last night, then Dan would never find the courage to read it. Before he lost his nerve, he opened his twitter and read it.

**Phil: ** _ Hey Dan ^_^ I was thinking about the fact that you said you were interested in learning  _ _ about editing. Sorry I didn’t ask about that yesterday. When you said that you look up to me, I got a bit shy and wasn’t sure how to talk about the subject. But I’ve given it some thought, and I’ve got some tips for you! _

_ So, first of all, you need the right equipment, and I want to make sure that this isn’t something that you feel is standing in the way of your dreams. You don’t need to spend a load of money when you start your channel – I got my first camera from a cereal box promo. Your laptop camera should be good enough for now. _

_ And as for software, if you are interested, I could show you a website where you can totally legally download a program *coughs* _

Impulsively, Dan typed a reply:

**Dan:** _Things I have:_

_ \- Laptop with camera? Check! _

_ \- Willingness to totally legally download a program? Check! _

_ \- Knowledge that nothing is standing in the way of my dreams? Check! _

_ \- And those editing tips? I’m not sure about that… _

_ I was wondering, did you mean you’d be willing to show me the program after I acquire it? Because that would be amazing and so generous of you. I promise you that I’m a quick learner and I’ll be able to keep up. _

** **

Dan was about to put his phone down and get on with his morning, but his phone buzzed in his hand. He nearly dropped it in his shock – he hadn’t been expecting Phil to be online. Settling down on his bed once more for what might be a long chat (hopefully), Dan read:

** _Phil: _ ** _ Of course ^_^ so, what kind of videos would you like to make? I just want to make sure I’m  _ _ the right person to advise you. Like, I would give better advice to an aspiring vlogger, for example, than if you wanted to start a conspiracy theorist channel. _

** _Dan: _ ** _ Oh, you asked that earlier and I forgot to say! I’m really hoping to make some sketch  _ _ videos, and to playing some characters. Back when I was in school, I loved drama and theater, but I stupidly gave it up when I decided that it wasn’t my future. And I miss it now. I’m hoping that youtube can help me rediscover that love. _

Dan waited patiently as the chat indicated that Phil was typing a reply, and this went on for a while, longer than any other message that Dan had watched Phil type to him. Yet Dan didn’t mind the wait. He would sit around all day happily just to read one word from this man. When the message was finally finished, it simply said:

** _Phil: _ ** _ I really hope we can help you rediscover that on youtube. _

If anyone else had typed for so long to send such a short message, Dan might have been annoyed and overthought how long they had spent typing, deleting, and retyping their words. With Phil, he was just flattered that he had spent so much time caring and carefully crafting this message. And it was perfect. Phil cared, and he was going to help him. 


	5. CHAPTER THREE C: The First DMs

**Dan** ** _:_ ** _ Thank you for the follow :) my birthday is next week, and I can’t even properly explain how this has made me feel. It’s like everything is turning around for me right now, I’m filled with optimism, and I feel like this is going to be the best year ever, and I have you to thank for this feeling. So, thank you :) _

** **

** _Phil: _ ** _ Happy early birthday :) I’m so glad to hear that I’ve helped you to feel a little better, because it’s true you know – this is going to be the best year ever for you. I’m sure of it. _

_ _

Reading that made Dan a bit nervous. It sounded like a natural conversation ending. And Dan didn’t want this to end – he wanted to talk to Phil tomorrow, and the day after, and the rest of their lives if only Phil wanted to keep talking to him. But Phil might not want to, and Dan was very aware of this fact as he made the decision to be himself and enjoy every second of this. Impulsively, he didn’t hold back as he replied:

** _Dan: _ ** _ I wonder why you’re the only one who thinks so. _

_ _

** _Phil: _ ** _ Surrounded by pessimists? _

** **

** _Dan: _ ** _ Not exactly. More like realists? But the bad kind. I just graduated from school, and for a  _ _ while now everyone has been telling me “what my life is going to be like now.” And it’s all lousy minimum wage jobs, taxes, tiny flats, and especially when they describe my future at uni… they make it sound like the worst. _

** **

** _Phil: _ ** _ Ugh, I’ve known people like that. Don’t listen to them, they just wish that they were in your  _ _ position – with a world of possibilities laid out before you. And they’re especially wrong about uni. I loved every second of it. You just need to study something you’re interested in, and you’ll have the time of your life.  _ ** **

** **

** _Dan: _ ** _ I’m glad you had fun :) You studied film production, right? I remember you mentioned that  _ _ in one of your videos. I wish I could study something I felt that way about. I don’t think that will be an option for me though… My dad keeps going on about law school. He already picked out an internship for me. _

** **

** _Phil: _ ** _ If your dad is so into law school, then he should go. _

Dan snorted with laughter when he read that. Before he could think of something to say, Phil was typing again.

_ _

** _Phil: _ ** _ So, is this something you have any interest in at all? Law? Or is it all your family’s idea?  _ _ And that’s not to say that you couldn’t enjoy it without having a special interest in the subject! Of course, it could lead to a wonderful job. _

** **

** _Dan: _ ** _ I’m not sure… I love the movie Legally Blonde and it would be awesome to be like her –  _ _ solving crimes with a knowledge of fashion and hairstyling. But I kind of doubt that the reality would be like the movie. I’m scared of getting trapped at a desk, sitting behind a mountain of paperwork. But… it doesn’t matter what I want. My dad says it’s not open for discussion - I’m studying law. And I find it hard to be angry with him when he says he just wants me to have every opportunity in life. He is even setting up a summer internship for me. _

** _Phil: _ ** _ Wow, that is generous of him, and I’m not going to argue against it and tell you that you  _ _ shouldn’t be grateful. Because you should. But money is only a small part of happiness in life. It’s not like he can just buy your diploma. You’re going to be the one who spends years working for it, and then the rest of your life toiling away at a job you might not like.  _

** **

** _Dan: _ ** _ Ugh, I hadn’t even thought of that yet – the challenges of the near future. I was more  _ _ thinking about how unbearable I would find the distant future, like years from now once I get my degree and find a job in the field. And I just can’t picture myself happy in that future… _

** _Phil: _ ** _ And what would make you happy? _

The question made Dan pause and consider it carefully. He realized that the question, which was simple and should be easy to answer, gave him pause because no one had ever asked him that before. No one had ever considered the possibility before that Dan had his own hopes and dreams, and so he wasn’t sure exactly how to respond. He hesitated so long that Phil started to type a reply:

** _Phil: _ ** _ I hope you don’t think I’m prying, you don’t need to say… _

** _Dan: _ ** _ No! No, not at all, I was just… I don’t know how to say this. _

** _Phil: _ ** _ This sounds like you have an interesting dream job ^_^ I promise I won’t laugh. _

** _Dan: _ ** _ I know you won’t. You’re like the only person in the world who I think wouldn’t laugh if I  _ _ told you this… _

** _Phil: _ ** _ Oh! I see. Aspiring youtuber? _

** _Dan: _ ** _ Oh my gosh. Am I that obvious? Um, yes, that would be my current dream job. It’s like the  _ _ perfect combo of my old love of theater and my current obsession with internet culture. _

** _Phil: _ ** _ That totally makes sense to me. That’s how it is for me too – a love of performance married  _ _ with a love of the internet. Perfect combo. I think this would be a great career for you ^_^ _

** _Dan: _ ** _ I’m not quite so optimistic. _

** _Phil: _ ** _ Trust me, Dan. Didn’t I tell you this is going to be the best year ever? _

** _Dan: _ ** _ You did. And I’m starting to believe you. _

** **


End file.
